A Melodramatic Romance
by Lord Of Logic
Summary: Medievalstuck AU. Eridan, a prince, heartbroken over the recent marriage proposal of Feferi and another man, wallows alone in his study until his father tries to set him up with another. Pairings include Eridan/Sollux, Eridan/Vriska, Vriska/John, Eridan/Jade and a few others. Written for a friend who said there wasn't any decent medievalstuck erisol.
1. 1

Once upon a time there lived a lonely, bitter, little prince. His name was Eridan Ampora, and he was very unhappy with his current situation. The Princess who he had come to have loved was too be married to another and he was to be left alone in his bitterness. The last week he had kept himself locked inside of his library, distracting his broken heart with texts of military conquests and tales of past times.

On the twelfth day of his personal confinement, he father came in with an announcement. "Son, I dear say this melancholy is too much. You no longer need despair, for I have found you a lovely lass, sure to fit your fancy."

"I will never love another. My heart belongs to Lady Peixes and it belongs to her alone."

"But unmanly grief has befallen you my son. A man's heart can hold the affection of many ladies. I dare say my boy, at your age I had several ladies at my beck and call; one for every day of the week." He gave a hardy laugh and gave Eridan a hard slap on the back.

"Just leave me alone." Eridan muttered and he flinched away from his father. But Sir Ampora would have nothing of the sort. He wrapped an arm around his son and gave him a wide smile.

"I'm tellin you son, this one is a real looker, and her mother isn't bad either. I am telling you when you are goin for a gal, look at her mother. If your gonna marry her, now what you're gettin into before you commit."

Eridan moved away from his father in a huff and continued to look over his book. He grunted when his father pulled him back.

"Look son, I am tired of seeing you locked up in this blasted room all day. You are an Ampora! You have a lady killer reputation to keep up. Now I am not saying you need to marry the girl but at least give her the time of day. Get your face out of those books and out into the world." He gave his son another slap on the back, and Eridan yelped this time.

"Alright, I will see the girl, but may I please finishing reading this now?" he asked while giving his father and exasperated look.

"Fine but tomorrow I better see you in some decent robes. Lady Serket will be here around high noon, and I don't need you bein late."

Eridan waved his father away as he went back to his book.

Waking up the next morning was positively dreadful in Eridan's opinion. He was forced to rise early and prepare for the Lady Serket, who was scheduled to arrive in several hours' time. Several servants were assigned to dress him.

"Why must I be woken up so early? I would easily be able to ready myself with time to spare to finish up some records I was reviewing last night, even I woke up in two more hours."

"Well, milord, your father wishes that you look your finest when meeting, uh, lady serket." said the boy who was pulling the tunic over eridan's head.

"Pish posh, my father cares not if I look well, he is just upset that I am not living up to the Ampora reputation."

"Well that might be true, but we were ordered to do this, tho huthh up." Another boy pulled the strings on his boots tightly. A bit too tight for Eridan's liking.

"Nobody was askin' you Sol. And by God, will you loosen these things up. My feet are going numb." He gave the boy a light kick in the ribs and ran his hand through his own hair. He was in store for a rather terrible day already; he didn't need Sollux to make it worse.

"Geez, grouchy aren't we ED?" a comment that earned Sollux another jab in the ribs. Sollux chuckled but loosened the laces of the boots.

"I doubt I will even like her. She isn't even of royal decent. She is the daughter or a rather poor lord." Eridan shuddered at the thought.

"Maybe she will have a winning personality." offered the other boy.

"Who cares? No one shall be as charming and witty as my darlin' Feferi."

"Are you thtill dwelling on her? It has been almost a fortnight thince the propothal of her marriage. Get over it already."

"She was the love of my life sol. Not that you would understand."

Sollux scuffed him off and instead worked on finishing dressing the prince.

After an hour or so more of grooming he was on his way to the dining hall to grab some breakfast before he snuck off to the safety of the library. At least until he was to entertain the unwanted guest. Unfortunately the young prince was captured by his father, and was forced to eat breakfast with him.

"Now, don't you look handsome? You most defiantly inherited my dashing good looks. Good luck this afternoon, you're going to have her crawling all over you." A hardy chuckled was met with a disgruntled glare.

Breakfast on Eridan's end was mostly silent except for the few grunts and dismissive replies. His father rambled on, re-telling stories of times before he met you mother and all the kingdom's ladies were draping themselves over him. Eridan had heard these stories many times, and tuned out most of what his father was saying.

Before long, Eridan was allowed to leave the table and retire to his library for the remainder of the morning. Eridan found himself swimming in tales of mighty sea battles between his grandfather and the kingdom's enemies. All too soon for him though, Sollux came and fetched him, telling him he had better get his lazy butt up and go welcome his guest. Begrudgingly Eridan followed Sollux to the sun room where he was to greet the girl.

After Sollux brought him there he was about to leave but Eridan stopped him.

"Sol, I will give you soooo much gold if you can get me out of this. Tell my father the food at breakfast was bad and I have fallen ill." Eridan wasn't a man who begged much, but this was a matter of what seemed like life or death.

"Get a grip on yourthself. Thhe's just a girl, thhe ithn't gonna bite. When thith is all over, you can go back to wallowing in thelf-pity." Sollux, rolled his eyes and walked away from Eridan. Eridan pouted and slumped into his chair.

After what seemed like an eternity the doors to the sun room where opened and a boy walked in with a lady dressed in a gown of a rather vibrant blue.

"The Lady Serket, milord." the boy said before bowing and leaving the room.

The girl smirked but gave a proper curtsey before making her way over to the young prince.

prince was in awe, she was most certainly handsome, and had a rather dashing gown on despite her family's funds. It was rather full in the skirt but it accentuated her tiny figure, her family crest was embroidered on her left bosom.

"Good day milord, I am Lady Serket." Her voice held a slight edge which Eridan picked up rather quickly.

"No need to be proper here, I honestly could care less. I would much rather be spending my time in my increasing my knowledge of the realm." He really didn't care to admit how striking this women was. She sharp blue eyes were almost as stunning as Feferi's, and she almost matched her in beauty as well.

"Fine, whatever pleases your majesty." Her tone was dripping with sarcasm as she seated herself on a chair opposite Eridan's. Eridan, a bit taken back, gave her a well-deserved eye roll and sat up a little bit in his chair.

The girl crossed her legs and leaned back in her chair. She idly played with her hair as Eridan contemplated what to say next to her.

After an extended silence Eridan dared to speak up. "So what's your first name?"

"Bit forward aren't we? My, my, my little prince wouldn't you like to know." She had a wicked grin on her face. Eridan felt a bit flustered at her unlady like behavior.

"That's why I was askin." He responded after a moment.

"Well, if you MUST know it is Vriska."

"Fine, VRISKA, why are you here today?"

"Why do you think? My mother sent me here to make good with the prince in hopes that he will sweep me off my feet and give my family more lands. Why else would I be here to visit the melodramatic prince of the realm?"

Eridan noticed that she spoke a lot with her hands and put a lot of emphasis on many of her words. He found it indescribably annoying.

"Afraid that isn't gonna happen Vris, I have been in your company less than an hour and I am already sick you." Eridan sighed and leaned back into his chair. By god did he wish this visit would end already.

"We share the same sentiments then. You aren't exactly making my time here enjoyable. Thought princes were supposed to be charming, not sniveling little boys who stay cooped up for weeks on end."

"I could have you arrested you know. Insultin the prince, by god do you lack any tack?" asked Eridan a bit flustered, no one spoke to him in such a distasteful manner. Not even the jerk with the lisp.

"But you won't. I'm far too interesting. "

"Confident aren't we?"

"Of course, I'm a Serket."

The two went back in forth for a while before a stuart came in with some tea and the two straightened up. They ushered the man away after he placed the tea on the table between the them. They talked and drank tea the rest of the afternoon. Without meaning too Eridan found himself thinking fondly of the girl. Much to his discontent he found himself admiring her brash and somewhat over dramatic behavior.

When the sun was beginning to lower in the sky, the two were interrupted by a young maid. She alerted the two of the time and told them that their respective families wished to dine with them. Both left the room, their conversation not ceasing. Their conversation was currently debating who was to win the upcoming joust. Their conversation lingered until entering the dining room, where at once they both fell silent.

Vriska's mother and Eridan's father were waiting for the two at the dinner table, eagerly waiting to hear what had conspired between the two. Vriska was able to carefully direct the conversation to other matters, while Eridan kept quiet and picked at his meal.

Eventually, much to Eridan's great relief dinner had finally come to a close and it was time to bid goodnight to the lady. With Eridan's father watching him from the doorway he properly kissed Vriska's hand and wished her a good night. She smiled but her eyes betrayed her, as they shown with knowing it was a show for his father. She said her good nights and went to her temporary chambers for the evening.

Eridan's father pestered him for details but he was brushed aside as Eridan made his way to his bedroom.


	2. 2

Several weeks have passed since the little prince had first met the lady decked out in blue. They had spent most of their time bickering and drinking tea. On several afternoon's they took out some horses and rode about the castle grounds.

The May Day festival was fast approaching and although Eridan was, even if he refused to admit it, enjoying the company of Vriska, his heart was still aching over the loss of Feferi. She was to be married in august, but what he was distressing him at the present was that he had spent every May Day festival with Feferi for as long as he could remember.

Vriska was pretty good at distracting him whenever his moods got the best of him though. She would pick on him, and call him barely a man, but it was this that helped Eridan through the worst of his times. Soon he was spending basically every waking hour with Vriska until the festival, when Eridan had to help with preparations and Vriska was off being fitted for a new gown.

The day of the festival Sollux was helping Eridan get ready for the festival, when Eridan fell into one of his moods once more. Sollux teased him about what an ass he was making of himself but he was simply scoffed off. Sollux with a deep sigh gave up in trying to cheer up is melancholic prince.

The festival was in full swing when Eridan was able to get away from his princely duties of saying hello to all of the guests with his father. He was off to see the jousts when he saw Vriska chatting with a girl with a flowing gown of turquoise. The girl was grinning wildly and Vriska looked as bored as one could be. Eridan, being the charming prince he was, went in to save her.

"Oh Vris I was looking all over for you. Oh who is this?" asked Eridan as he hooked his arm with Vriska's. Vriska looked at him with a pleading glance before informing him that this was Lady Pyrote. The Pyrote's were famous for their long line of lawyers and clerks. Recently during a recent siege, their house was attacked and several servants were killed and the oldest daughter suffered a crippling injury. She had lost the use of both of her eyes. Normally such an injury would dampen the spirits of anyone; however, Eridan observed that Miss Pyrote was quite in high spirits.

"A pleasure to meet you." The girl gave a curtsey, but her expression showed no modesty.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well Lady Pyrote. However I am sorry to say that I will be stealing the attention of Miss Serket for the time being." He said is the princeliest tone he could muster. He could hear Vriska softly chuckling.

"Absolutely, I do believe it was about time that I went and found Sir Strider. He is visiting all the way from skaia, shouldn't keep him waiting." Eridan noted that she had a rather loud voice and was pretty pleased to see her dash off to see the knight in red. Eridan hadn't forgotten that the Royal Family from Skaia had come to their May Day festival. His father had been talking about peace treaties between the two kingdoms; mayday was the perfect chance to do so.

"By Jove, she was dreadfully annoying." said Vriska, once she was sure that Lady Pyrote was out of ear shot. Eridan gave a chuckle and lead Vriska over to the jousting area.

The two idling talked of who would win and whose horse looked the toughest. By the time that they arrived, the jousters where all suited up and getting ready to go at it. Eridan took his seat up by his father, Vriska taking the seat next to his.

"Five gold pieces on the knight in blue." Vriska muttered to him.

"Very unlady like to bribe."

"Unmanly to decline."

She gave him a devilish smirk and he pouted for a moment before shaking her hand. A few moments later the two opponents marched their horses in front of the regions king, giving a bow and waiting for the king to send them off.

"Let's get started." The king basically sang. He had a few glasses of wine before every match and today was no different.

The Knights rose and brought their horses round to the starting area. A knight from the neighboring kingdom in took the handkerchief of a lady decked out in pink. She gave him a flirtatious wink and he gave a nod. The knight in blue took no tokens of affection and went to take his place.

A shot was fired and the two were off. The crowd cheered as the two men ran at one another, with a large cracking the blue knight was knocked off his horse, the wood splintering upon impact. The crowd cheered as the orange knight came round. Servants hurried the fallen blue knight to medical tent, a small girl is a cheap green dress followed behind them.

With a shit eating grin Eridan turned to Vriska who looked as though she had just partaken with a rotten fruit. "So when shall I expect my five gold?"

Vriska made a disgruntled noise and just said muttered something about later. The rest of the joust was pretty uneventful. No major casualty but it was a good enough to keep the crowd in good spirits. Vriska and Eridan made their way from their seat and head over towards the big feast.

Dinner was entertaining; his father had organized some acrobats and some jokers. Eridan even found himself giggling a bit at the act of a particular jester decked out in purple. A shorter man was catching the man as he wobbled to and fro while he juggled.

After the meal it was time for the first of several nights' dances. Immediately Vriska dragged him onto the dance floor where they danced for a while before the heir to the Skaia kingdom asked for Vriska's hand. Eridan, who was growing tired, obliged and moved over to the side of the room to catch his breath and take a break.

"Enjoying the festival?"

Eridan turned to the side to see Sollux dressed up in his finest garments. Which by Eridan standards where cheap, but he would admit that it gave his servant did look quite handsome this evening.

"Of course I am. I just need to take a breather. Vriska has had me dancing for the last hour or so." Eridan slumped against the wall and Sollux moved to lean against the wall with him.

"I thaw, quite a lively one."

"I'll say. Have you danced with any fine ladies this evening Sol? You have the day off until it is time I get ready for bed." said Eridan with a smirk. He knew for a fact that there were a few servant girls who had a thing for his little servant. If he ever went into the kitchens he sometimes heard a whisper or two.

"I haven't."

"No lady fit your fancy?"

"Dancing ithn't really my thing."

"Come on Sol. Stop bein such a prude. Go dance with a nice little servant girl." Eridan said while giving Sollux a light jab.

"Nahh I'm just gonna chill back here." Sollux surveyed the crowd. Just as he had figured, none of the girls really fit his fancy.

"Fine don't be fun, I'm gonna wait till this dance finishes then go dance with Vris again." Eridan shrugged and looked back to the dance floor where Vriska was dancing with the other Heir.

The song ended and the couples parted. Eridan pushed himself off the wall and made his way over towards Vriska who was laughing with the heir. Eridan introduced himself to the man and asking if he may have Vriska's hand for the next dance. Vriska took his hand and lead her away. The next song picked up and the couple danced together for several more songs.

Slowly the night was coming to a close and Eridan could feel that sleep wasn't very far away. He lead Vriska down the hallway to her chambers, along the way moans could be heard from behind curtains and kissing couples were scattered about the halls. Eridan blushed when he saw the pink clad women from the joust being held up against a wall buy a man in orange. Eridan was slightly appalled how unashamed they were. The curtains were barely covering them. He hurried Vriska long the hall.

"Well they were certainly…energetic…" said Eridan awkwardly as they reached Vriska's room.

"Aww are you embarrassed?" she teased him. A wide smirk spread across her face.

"Am not! It's just not very tactful." Eridan could feel a blush spreading across his face.

"Whatever, whatever." said Vriska smacking him light on the arm. She grabbed his arm and stood up on her tip toes. "Well good night." She went to lean forward to kiss his cheek but he moved so to kiss her lips.

It was short and chaste, only a few seconds before Eridan pulled away and wished her good night. She gave him a toothy grin before heading back into her room. Eridan still bright red when he returned to his room that night. Sollux was there waiting to ready for him bed. Sollux noticed the redness of the prince and asked him why he was so flustered. Eridan brushed him off claiming it to be the summer heat. But he couldn't hide the light smile that was beginning to creep up on his face.

Sollux wasn't one to be fooled; he knew something had gone down. He quickly dressed the prince for bed before heading out to go to bed himself. In the morning he would find out what happened with his prince. For now he would sleep and ignore the familiar uneasy feeling growing in his stomach.


End file.
